


Parallel Families

by meraculas



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Hex (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Originally Posted on Twisting the Hellmouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-14
Updated: 2008-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5330030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meraculas/pseuds/meraculas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor arrives at Medenham school and can't help but get involved in everything that is happening. Connor also can't help but draw a comparison to his own life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parallel Families

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an old fic imported from Twisting the Hellmouth. TImeline wise, it takes place early season 2 for Hex and maybe the last episode or after the last episode of Angel.

Connor was not impressed. Looking through the halls of his new school, which he did not have to be sent to in the first place, Connor agreed with his initial assumption once he saw the naked bronze statue of a woman. Now, Connor was not gay, in fact he was the exact opposite just not in the weird 'I’ll sleep with every girl here' way. Looking around him once more, Connor followed the school’s headmaster up to his office.  
  
David Tyrel, Medenham’s headmaster, was a man that Connor instantly took to be warm hearted. As soon as David had begun speaking with him, Connor knew his assumption had been right. David’s office was spacious with a good view of the school’s grounds.  
  
“So, Connor, what brings you to our school?”  
  
Looking back to David, Connor tried to come up with a good excuse, “My dad wanted me to leave L.A., he thinks it’s going to go to hell, literally.”  
  
Okay, that was the truth and thankfully, Connor did not respond with that. Instead, he looked around David’s office some more while he continued to contemplate an answer. The truth of the matter was, that once Connor had helped his dad, the immortal and soulful vampire Angel, his dad had handed him a phone number and told him to run and call it. Shame the phone number led to an old acquaintance and new client of his father’s, a man by the name of Daniel Osborne but he preferred to be called Oz.  
  
Oz had traveled the planet to learn to control his other half, his werewolf half. Connor had not known what to expect when Oz had him flown out of Los Angeles and across the Pacific Ocean into Japan. Once Connor had arrived at Oz's home, he was handed a folder and told simply he was going to be living in England for a while. The next day, Oz had all but pushed Connor onto yet another plane that brought him all the way to England and Medenham’s boarding school.  
  
Connor had only read the file that Oz had handed him once the plane had taken off, but it detailed the entire history of the building – something to do with witches and other creepy things that Connor was familiar with and dealt with on a daily basis – and described what Connor would be doing at the school. He would be learning, shock.  
  
Looking back to David Connor finally replied, “My uncle is needed me out of his way and I don’t get along very well with my dad.” No lie about his dad there.  
  
“Yes, I received a file from Mr. Osborne detailing your stay. You will be roommates with a boy named Leon Taylor. He will show you around the school once he returns from his winter break.”  
  
Therefore, Connor was left to wander a somewhat empty school for a few weeks with only of the company of the English teacher, Jo Watkins, and another student named Cassie Hughes who would be returning from the hospital where she had an abortion in a few days.  
  
Connor was overjoyed when the school year began again, even more so when a new student arrived. He name was Ella Dee, and he gathered from the way she held herself and the way she acted that, she was hiding something. Connor had always prized himself in his ability to correctly judge a person’s character.  
  
It was at a party that Connor finally learned just what she was hiding. He had followed her out of the house that the party was being held in when he saw a demon crawling up Cassie’s body. About to attack, Connor froze in his tracks when he saw the strings of light wrap around the demon and kill it.  
  
“Impressive.”  
  
Both females turned to face him with a look of horror on their faces. He noticed Ella reach under her long trench coat and pull out a long dagger.  
  
“Might want to be careful, you could hurt someone with that thing.”  
  
“Just who are you?” Ella asked holding her weapon defensively.  
  
“Connor, no real last name given. I transferred here over the holidays.”  
  
“Yeah, I remember you, the American.” Cassie stated.  
  
Connor cringed, “You don’t mean that in a bad way, right?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Good, because I have had a hell of a hard time trying to get people to accept me back there what with the whole Quor’thoth thing.”  
  
“The what thing?” Ella asked.  
  
“Hell dimension, not a pretty one too. I had to rip a whole of the fabric of space and time to escape. Did not help that my dad and his friends attacked me when I got out, but then what would you expect from a vampire with a soul. Are you a witch?”  
  
“What?” Asked both Cassie and Ella.  
  
Soon later Connor was recruited to the cause of stopping Azazeal once everything had been explained between all the parties and Thelma had gotten over the hell dimension thing and Connor had gotten over the whole dead and a ghost with attitude thing. Then there had been Thelma saying Connor looked like a girl that they had to deal with, but everything was eventually sorted out.  
  
Cassie had just returned from getting Malachi away from Azazeal when Connor walked into the church to try to stall Azazeal. He had dealt with hell goddesses that were his child, he had dealt with demons made of rock, he had dealt with aiding in killing an immortal child of the Senior Partners, and he should be able to deal with delaying a fallen angel, right.  
  
Walking into the church Connor got the impression Azazeal was not in a good mood as he over turned a tabled. “Nice to meet you, I don’t think we have ever been introduced, I’m Connor.”  
  
Glaring over at Connor from where he stood. Azazeal calmly asked him, “What are you doing here?”  
  
“I’m supposed to delay you from getting to Cassie and Malachi while Ella killed him.”  
  
“So you are helping Ella, then.”  
  
“That’s the plan, see I don’t know you, but I don’t like you. I have been known to be wrong about people before, like when I thought my dad was soulless killer when he was actually no long a soulless killer, but was still a killer, well a killer of his fellow vampires. Then there was when I had thought that Jasmine was cool, man, you should never trust a hell goddess, I learned that the hard way. Then there was the whole sleeping with my dad’s crush, not a good thing after to sank him to bottom of an ocean for a summer and was trying to get back into his good books. Going from being two months old to 16 over the course of a month while living in a hell dimension can get really confusing.”  
  
Connor was not surprised to see Azazeal staring at him somewhat blankly while hatred shone through his eyes. Connor was his father’s son as much as he hated to admit it, one good thing had come from having Angelus as a dad, he knew how to talk, a lot, and about nothing in particular.  
  
“Ella said you have been around for a while, I wonder if you might know who my dad is, his name was Angelus, well it was originally Liam, but then my mom sired him and named him Angelus. Then there was the whole thing about him having been cursed by gypsies with his soul and he changed his name to Angel. He is currently the CEO of Wolfram and Hart’s Los Angeles branch, unless his fears of the city going to hell were realized, and then Los Angeles no longer exists. I just realized something my life is messed up. You see, technically I am only about four years old, and hello, I look like I'm eighteen or something! Not to mention my mom staked herself to give birth to me, letting herself die so that I could live. Well, my mom was technically dead then, she was a vampire, in fact, my mom, Darla that's her name, is the only vampire to have ever gotten pregnant. It is true, vampires are not supposed to get pregnant. I am the miracle human child of two vampires, two the most feared vampires in all of Europe and one-half of the Scourge of Europe. I have never met Drusilla, Oz said she stops by for tea every so often. I might convince him to let me meet her over the summer. Spike is well ... Spike is Spike. Are you following my life story?”  
  
“Are you done yet?”  
  
“No, I haven’t even begun about my time in Quor’thoth, which isn’t all the interesting but it is still part of my life story. Then I have to get into my life after Quor’thoth; then my new life that my dad had created for me because I had tried to blow up a mall and Cordelia, and then my life dealing with memories from two lives. Then finally my life after accepting my real life and deciding to be rid of my false life. Wait, I forget to mention in the list of my life stories, my life from the accepting of my real life to now, which is my life here at Medenham.”  
  
Walking up to Connor, Azazeal grabbed him by the shirt collar, “I don’t care about your life.”  
  
“That is rude.” Bringing his knee up into Azazeal’s groin, and saying a quick apology for inflicting such pain on a fellow male, he then ran all the way back to Medenhan. Connor finally threw open the doors to Cassie’s room and collapsed on the bed.  
  
Thelma jumped up slightly from the weight of Connor’s body falling on the bed and asked, “How did it go?”  
  
“He refused to listen to my life story.”  
  
“Your life story takes about five minutes to tell.” Ella told him.  
  
“I was giving him a longer version.”  
  
“There is a longer version?”  
  
“Yes, is your magical condom ready?”  
  
“Why do you two call it that?” Ella asked him.  
  
“Can’t think of any other way to describe it.” Thelma replied.  
  
“What she said.”  
  
Later after the events at the church and the death of Cassie, Connor could not help reflect how similar this story was to his own. Malachi was growing at a very fast rate, Azazeal was not human, seemed evil but did not always act that way, and Cassie had sacrificed herself for her son. The only thing left was for Malachi to try to kill his dad, hate his dad, see the ghost of his mom, and try to destroy a building. Since, though, Connor knew of how Malachi was supposed to bring about the End of Days, he suspected he might actually manage to destroy a building, but he would not destroy the world. Connor would make sure that that never happened, and he had Ella and Thelma to help him. Plus, he also had a list of numbers to call in case of an apocalypse that Oz had given him.


End file.
